


Le prix d'un miracle

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noël approche mais les Avengers ne sont pas à la fête : ils sont attaqués par les médias, détestés par les New-Yorkais... et pour couronner le tout, Steve et Tony ne s'entendent toujours pas !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, 1er décembre, c'est le Steve/Tony Day ! Un jour entier dédié au couple de superhéros le plus fun et le plus adorable, je me devais d'apporter ma modeste contribution. :)
> 
> Bonus : la bande son est à télécharger ici : http://www.mediafire.com/?cdz82l27ih8j6q0

« Iron Man ! Sur la droite ! fit la voix de Captain America à travers l'intercom.

— Oui oui », marmonna Tony tout en effectuant un virage serré dans la direction indiquée.

Il se retrouva face à une rue vide et laissa échapper un juron particulièrement coloré lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa droite n'était pas forcément celle du capitaine. De l'autre côté, le contingent d'androïdes fonçait sur lui en formation serrée, toutes leurs armes pointées sur lui. Il parvint à en toucher quelques uns de ses répulseurs, mais se retrouva bientôt encerclé par ceux qui restaient. À la louche, ils devaient être une vingtaine...

« Vingt-quatre, monsieur, rectifia JARVIS tout en verrouillant les cibles.

— Que ferais-je sans toi... marmonna Tony en poussant un soupir exagéré. Allons, feu à volonté. »

Stabilisant son vol à la hauteur désirée, il leva les bras et arrosa copieusement ses assaillants de rayons laser et de micro-missiles. Chacun de ses tirs fit mouche.

Il revint ensuite dans l'avenue principale, zigzaguant entre les rares lampadaires qui demeuraient encore debout. Il repéra Hawkeye, perché sur le bord d'un immeuble de grand standing, décochant ses flèches explosives comme s'il se trouvait devant le stand d'une fête foraine. En contrebas de la rue, Captain America et Black Widow luttaient dos contre dos, se couvrant tour à tour l'un l'autre avant de lancer une attaque. Leurs mouvements étaient si fluides, si coordonnés que Tony en ressentit un minuscule pincement de jalousie. C'était injuste de voir que ces deux-là avaient parfaitement intégré le concept de travail d'équipe quand lui, Tony Stark, se débattait encore avec sa conscience et son instinct qui lui criaient à qui mieux mieux qu'il était incapable de jouer collectif. Même Barton avait trouvé son rôle, même le Hulk, bon sang ! Quant à Thor...

Un rugissement fit éclater les vitres des immeubles. Tony eut à peine de temps de s'écarter. Mjölnir trancha l'air vif de cette matinée hivernale, tout le long de l'avenue jusqu'au bataillon d'androïdes se massant de l'autre côté. Les éclairs foudroyèrent les robots avant de griller leurs circuits. Un strike parfait, songea-t-il.

« Il ferait merveille dans une équipe de bowling, nota Clint, faisant écho sans le savoir à ses pensées.

— Thor ferait merveille dans n'importe quelle équipe », marmonna-t-il, légèrement vexé.

Hawkeye, évidemment, sauta sur l'occasion pour le titiller.

« Serait-ce de l'amertume que je perçois dans ta voix, Stark ? fit-il d'un ton suintant d'ironie.

— Cause toujours Legolas, j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais ma Corvette, l'autre jour.

— Tu aurais droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle si tu me laissais la conduire juste une après-midi.

— D'après ce que dit Coulson, ta reconnaissance n'a pas trop la cote sur le marché, en ce moment.

— Une heure, alors ?

— Hmm...

— Une demie-heure ? Un quart d'heure ?

— Tes supplications sont douce musique à mes oreilles, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

— Messieurs, concentrez-vous sur le combat ! Vous aurez tout le temps de nous faire partager vos opinions lors du débriefing. »

Les deux hommes partagèrent la même grimace résignée. On pouvait toujours compter sur leur leader sans peur et sans reproche pour recentrer le débat sur le boulot en cours. Et cela avec une exaspération parfaitement maîtrisée.

Tony songea à mettre sur le tapis l'histoire de droite et de gauche qui, non précisée, pouvait prêter à de fort fâcheuses confusions, lorsqu'un terrible grondement résonna derrière l'un des immeubles. Le Hulk ‒ ce ne pouvait être que le Hulk, vu que Thor venait d'effectuer un atterrissage spectaculaire et se relevait avec un rire bon enfant ‒ le Hulk, donc, devait en avoir eu assez de jouer dans son coin. Haussant un sourcil, Tony le vit jaillir du septième étage d'un building, brandissant l'un des androïdes par la jambe pour en chasser trois autres qui lui tournaient autour en le bombardant de rayons.

Le géant tomba en chute libre au milieu de la rue, se rétablit au dernier moment et usa d'un bus garé contre le trottoir comme d'un trempoline pour rebondir vers la façade opposée.

Le regard de Tony embrassa les environs. Bon. Ce n'étaient sans doute pas les pires dégâts qu'ils avaient causés durant leur toute nouvelle carrière de super-héros défendant la Terre contre les envahisseurs de tous poils et de tous univers. Cette bonne vieille ville de New York en avait vu d'autres et, Tony tenait à le préciser, l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait sur l'esplanade du Rockefeller Center était toujours debout, bon pied bon œil.

Il grimaça en constatant que le Hulk venait de déraciner l'arbre enguirlandé pour effectuer un imposant balayage tout autour de lui.

oOoOo

La petite veine sur la tempe du directeur Fury était agitée de soubresauts rageurs, et malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, Tony était incapable de détourner le regard, poussant le bouchon jusqu'à comptabiliser les pulsations toutes les soixante secondes avant de calculer une moyenne.

Il entendait la voix de Coulson, quelque part sur sa droite. Celle de Steve, à l'autre bout de la table. Les interventions de Bruce, énoncées d'une voix fatiguée, et de Thor, pareilles à un roulement de tonnerre euphorique ‒ si cela pouvait exister, sinon Thor venait juste de l'inventer, après tout c'était un demi-dieu venu d'une autre galaxie. Seuls Natasha et Clint se taisaient, et Tony était certain que leur silence signifiait qu'ils avaient déjà remis leur rapport très confidentiel à l'agent Coulson.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Stark ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

Tony se redressa imperceptiblement ‒ avant de jurer en son for intérieur, et zut, SuperNanny commençait à avoir le même effet sur lui que son adorable et terrifiante Pepper.

« Juste une chose, crut-il bon de dire, parce qu'il était Tony Stark et qu'il n'était pas question de manquer une occasion d'enquiquiner son prochain. Le capitaine ici présent pourra-il préciser de quelle droite il parle la prochaine fois ? J'ai le sentiment que cela améliorerait beaucoup la coordination des mouvements de l'équipe...

— C'est pour cela que tu es parti dans l'autre sens ? s'exclama Steve, ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'une façon que Tony trouva irrésistiblement comique.

— La précision, Cap'. La précision est le maître mot.

— Vraiment ! Et moi qui croyais que ton esprit de contradiction se réjouissait d'aller une fois encore à l'encontre de mes ordres !

— Hypothèse intéressante. Dans ce cas, on le mettra sur le compte d'un réflexe inconscient de ma part.

— Messieurs ! Dois-je vous rappeler combien la situation est grave ? »

Tony fut tenté de répondre par l'affirmative, mais l'expression du directeur le dissuada de poursuivre dans la voie de la provocation.

« L'arbre de Noël, messieurs. L'arbre de Noël est tombé, lâcha Fury entre ses mâchoires serrées.

— J'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, dit Bruce d'un ton piteux.

— Malheureusement docteur, les Avengers ont atteint le point où les excuses et une aide financière conséquente ne suffisent plus, déclara l'agent Coulson.

— Ça sent si mauvais que ça ? demanda Clint.

— Regardez donc par vous-mêmes. »

Coulson se saisit d'une télécommande et actionna les écrans situés au fond de la salle de réunion. Plusieurs fenêtres s'illuminèrent.

« Comme vous le savez, le SHIELD surveille les sites d'informations et les réseaux sociaux. Nous tenons à analyser les données pouvant constituer des menaces sur la sécurité nationale et mondiale. Nous traquons également toutes les occurences ayant trait aux Avengers.

— Eh bien, vous devez avoir un sacré boulot vu le nombre toujours croissant de nos fans, railla Tony.

— À votre place, Stark, je commencerais à remettre en question la pertinence de mon ego. Vous n'avez pas que des fans, loin de là.

— Nous avons constaté une recrudescence alarmante des groupes "anti-Avengers" sur Facebook. Les forums croulent sous les messages négatifs, voire insultants. Et je vous épargnerai les petites phrases assassines qui émaillent Twitter en ce moment même.

— Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ne dit-on pas que la popularité se mesure aussi au nombre de ses détracteurs ?

— Le problème, c'est que le poids de vos détracteurs commence à peser lourd dans la balance, dit Fury. Et si cela continue, il va être de plus en plus difficile d'intervenir sans courir le risque de se mettre toute la population de New York à dos.

— Écoutez, si c'est à cause du sapin de Noël, je ferai un geste et le remplacerai. Il sera plus grand et clignotera deux fois plus ! Il chantera même des chants de Noël si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

— Et que faites-vous des rues défoncées, des façades détruites et des véhicules bons pour la casse ? Des commerces mis en faillite ? Des assurances qui renoncent à rembourser leurs clients et mettent la clé sous la porte ? Des résidents qui voient leurs logements réduits en poussière ?!

— Vraiment, terriblement désolé... » marmonna le pauvre Bruce, les épaules affaissées sous le poids des dégâts et de la culpabilité.

Natasha lui serra le bras pour le réconforter.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez payer aussi pour ça, ajouta Fury en le toisant d'un air mauvais.

— Les gens doivent bien comprendre qu'on ne peut pas à la fois combattre le Mal et faire le ménage ensuite, rétorqua Barton en se renversant sur sa chaise, l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

— Non, ils ne le comprendront pas, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne voudront pas comprendre.

— Exactement, capitaine, renchérit le directeur. Ils veulent le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Personne n'y peut rien, c'est ainsi que le monde est fait. C'est donc à nous de nous adapter.

— Quoi, vous n'allez quand même pas nous demander de faire attention aux pots de fleurs pendant la bataille ! s'exclama Tony.

— Cela serait fort ennuyeux, acquiesça Thor avec une moue. Une perte de concentration de notre part pourrait apporter de plus grands dommages à cette charmante cité.

— Je sais, soupira Fury en se pinçant l'arête du nez. C'est pourquoi nous devons... vous devez regagner le cœur des citoyens de New York. Leur redonner foi en leurs héros. Et rebooster votre capital sympathie.

— Oh, rien que ça ! ironisa le Faucon.

— Et comment comptez-vous nous faire accomplir ce miracle ? s'enquit la Veuve Noire.

— Eh bien, dit Coulson, nous avons établi plusieurs scénarios possibles... »

oOoOo

Les jours suivants, les médias devinrent le terrain d'une âpre lutte entre les pro et les anti-Avengers. La dernière intervention des super-héros contre les androïdes venus d'une autre dimension (Fury soupçonnait le docteur Richards d'avoir loupé l'une de ses expérimentations hasardeuses sur le tissu spatio-temporel de leur univers) n'avait été, au final, que l'aboutissement d'une longue série de destructions du bien public et de dommages soi-disant collatéraux.

C'était une chose que de voir le monde en général, l'Amérique et New York en particulier libérés de la menace d'extraterrestres belliqueux et de dieux mégalomaniaques. C'en était une autre de constater qu'un groupe masqué, en combinaison de cuir ou armure ultra-perfectionnée, cape au vent et bouclier en main, venait de réduire à l'état de cratère fumant l'appartement dont vous aviez payé les dernières traites le mois précédent.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient fort heureusement compter sur le noyau dur de leurs fans, sur leur soutien inconditionnel et leur enthousiasme communicatif. Des sittings et des manifestations fleurissaient un peu partout, devant le siège des médias locaux, en pleine rue, sur les places et les carrefours. Ils avaient même eu droit à un concert en leur faveur donné par les Rolling Stones. Natasha, qui l'eût cru, avait tenu à être prise en photo dans les bras de Mick Jagger.

Habitué à vivre sous les feux des projecteurs depuis sa naissance, Tony avait accepté de se prêter au jeu des interviews et contre-interviews avec une grâce et une bonne volonté stupéfiantes. Un sourire coquin et deux pirouettes verbales lui suffisaient généralement pour se mettre les journalistes et le public dans la poche.

Malgré son expérience dans le monde du spectacle, si lointaine et en même temps si proche, Steve devinait que sur ce terrain-là, le milliardaire le battait à plates coutures. Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir indigné, ou peut-être vexé de l'aisance avec laquelle Stark parvenait à manipuler l'opinion publique. En réalité, il était surtout soulagé de ne pas être celui sur qui l'attention était focalisée ; étonné aussi, de voir Tony jeter si volontiers sa personne en pâture à la presse... admiratif, enfin, et un peu mortifié de constater que le charme "made in Stark" fonctionnait également sur lui.

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour l'arrogant génie de leur équipe ne datait pas de ces derniers jours, même si son évidence ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux dès le départ. Elle avait couvé sous une bonne couche de défiance doublée d'exaspération, l'une comme l'autre attisées par la litanie sans fin des sarcasmes acerbes et des références occultes auxquelles Stark faisait appel lorsqu'il tenait à se montrer vraiment odieux.

À présent, Steve se voyait forcé de reconnaître que ses sentiments pour le milliardaire venaient de dépasser le stade de simple béguin pour atteindre celui d'amour silencieux et impossible ‒ impossible car Tony avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire savoir combien il aimait la gent féminine, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait enfin la chance d'être engagé dans une relation stable et durable avec miss Potts. Et Steve, qui appréciait beaucoup Pepper, aurait préféré passer soixante-dix nouvelles années sous la glace plutôt que de la faire souffrir en séduisant son petit ami (si l'on supposait bien sûr que Tony n'était pas réfractaire à faire des galipettes avec un joueur de son équipe.)

Le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de continuer à se taire, et de prétendre que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Ce fut le département de gestion des communications extérieures et des relations publiques du SHIELD qui se chargea d'organiser la contre-attaque dans la presse et les médias. Tony joua donc le rôle de figure de proue, n'hésitant pas à s'inviter dans les talk-shows et apparaître dans des cérémonies et des galas auxquels il n'était sans doute même pas invité ‒ et encore, étant Tony Stark, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait une place d'honneur dans la liste des hôtes.

Tout fonctionna à merveille pendant une semaine. Les journalistes furent incapables de restreindre l'accès du SHIELD à leurs plateaux de télévision et aux colonnes de leurs journaux, et le public se laissa embobiner avec une aisance que Steve trouva relativement perturbante. Il était facile de manipuler les foules ; cela lui rappela avec amertume les heures sombres de son temps. De temps à autre, Tony s'octroyait la compagnie de l'un de ses collègues. Parfois Natasha, dont la présence à elle seule dissuadait les plus téméraires de poser des questions embarrassantes. Mais c'était Thor qui figurait le plus souvent aux côtés du milliardaire ; la bienveillance du public à son égard n'avait pas baissé d'un point grâce à sa franchise désarmante, son éternelle bonne humeur et son style à la fois épique et désuet. Les gens l'adoraient, tout simplement.

(Bruce était interdit de plateau pour des raisons évidentes, et Clint avait une propension à raconter des détails hautement embarrassants sur l'agent Coulson lorsque les caméras étaient pointées sur lui.)

Bientôt cependant, l'élan de solidarité envers les Avengers retomba comme un soufflé sortant du four, et tout fut à recommencer, en particulier lorsque l'histoire du sapin de Noël fut ramenée sur le tapis.

La catastrophe survint par une belle soirée de décembre, au pied d'un grand escalier menant à l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la Grande Pomme.

Happy Hogan stoppa la limousine pile devant le tapis rouge, avec une précision qui aurait arraché à Steve une exclamation admirative s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à tirailler le nœud papillon lui étranglant la gorge. Vautré à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière, Tony le regardait faire avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à une biquette conduite sur l'autel du sacrifice, Cap', ironisa-t-il.

— C'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'en être une », rétorqua-t-il en se forçant à éloigner ses mains de son propre cou.

Le milliardaire poussa un soupir.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir si tu n'en avais pas envie. J'aurais très bien pu me rendre seul à cette soirée, ou me faire accompagner par notre mortellement charmante Veuve Noire.

— Natasha a déjà suffisamment donné de sa personne. Thor aussi. Il aurait été injuste que je ne m'investisse pas à un moment ou à un autre.

— Certes », fit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Steve déglutit avec peine lorsque son camarade lui indiqua, d'un signe de la main, qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de l'abri rassurant de la limousine.

« Bonne chance, capitaine », dit Happy d'un ton compatissant.

Le blond inspira profondément et ouvrit la portière.

Les flashes des appareils photos l'aveuglèrent un bref instant lorsqu'il émergea de la voiture. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, et il dut faire un effort pour avancer d'un pas et laisser à Tony la place de descendre à son tour. Il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser discrètement sur son poignet.

« Souris aux caméras, Cap'. Tu vas faire chuter notre pourcentage d'opinion favorable si tu as l'air en permanence constipé.

— Ce n'est pas drôle », rétorqua-t-il à voix basse, mais il s'empressa néanmoins de masquer sa gêne derrière un sourire figé.

Une forêt d'objectifs semblait avoir poussé de chaque côté du tapis. Les flashes crépitaient sans cesse et les appels fusaient de toutes parts en un flot continu. Chaque photographe voulait sa part dans cette curée médiatique : un cliché croustillant de Captain America étranglant Iron Man sur le perron de l'hôtel, ou bien une phrase malheureuse qui, sortie de son contexte, les ferait passer pour les pires mufles de la planète.

Sans se démonter, Tony avança d'un pas conquérant, saluant les uns sur son passage, gratifiant les autres d'un baiser assorti d'un clin d'œil. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que Steve réalisa que le milliardaire avait passé son bras sous le sien et l'entraînait à sa suite.

« Par ici, monsieur Stark ! » s'exclama une voix féminine non loin d'eux.

Impossible de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Le ton était à la fois péremptoire et assuré, et n'aurait certainement pas déparé sur un champ de bataille.

Tony se retourna d'un mouvement fluide, s'apprêtant à saluer la femme qui venait de l'apostropher. Alarmé, Steve le vit perdre son sourire le temps d'une brève seconde.

« Ma parole ! s'écria Tony en resserrant imperceptiblement son étreinte sur le bras de Steve. Si ce n'est pas cette très chère...

— Christine Everhart, dit la blonde journaliste avec un sourire carnassier. C'est une maladie chez toi, que d'oublier systématiquement le nom des personnes que tu mets dans ton lit.

— Je n'avais pas oublié ton nom, chère Christine, rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace avant d'asséner. Je n'oublie jamais le nom de mes ennemis.

— Voilà qui est flatteur. En souvenir de nos brèves joutes nocturnes, me feras-tu la grâce de m'accorder quelques minutes ?

— Seulement si ta plume à papote ne déforme pas mes propos.

— Je sais me montrer professionnelle même avec les pires salauds, Tony, sourit-elle avant de diriger son attention ‒ ainsi qu'un regard appréciateur ‒ vers Steve. Je vois que tu n'as pas tardé à remplacer l'inénarrable miss Potts pour tenter quelque chose de plus... exotique. »

Steve se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce qui était sans doute la dernière chose à faire, car le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus féroce encore.

« Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Tony Stark ne doit même plus se souvenir de l'endroit où il vous a déniché.

— C'est ce que tu espères, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le concerné avant même que Steve ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Navré de te décevoir, mais ce jeune homme est loin, très loin d'être mon rendez-vous galant. Christine, permets-moi de te présenter Steve Rogers, le seul et unique Captain America.

— Oh... oh ! »

Christine battit des paupières, visiblement stupéfaite. Son dos, très droit jusque-là, s'arrondit légèrement sous le choc d'une révélation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Je suis... désolée, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai juste présumé... C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

— Enchanté, murmura faiblement Steve en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

— Je suis sincère, dit-elle précipitamment. J'ai couvert plusieurs opérations en Afghanistan, l'année dernière. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les soldats qui se sont engagés corps et âme afin de défendre notre nation. Au contraire de certains individus qui ne pensent qu'à leur narcissique petite personne, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard assassin en direction de Tony.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être un parangon de vertu patriotique, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent.

— Je ne suis pas un parangon de vertu patriotique ! » riposta aussitôt Steve.

Christine huma doucement, considérant les deux super-héros d'un air pensif.

« J'ai entendu dire certaines choses... commença-t-elle.

— Tu prêtes attention aux ragots, maintenant ? dit Tony. Je croyais que c'était toi qui les initiais, non pas que tu les écoutais religieusement avant de les noter dans ton carnet. »

Elle l'ignora.

« J'ai entendu dire que tout n'était pas rose au pays des Avengers, reprit-elle. Il paraîtrait même que le bon capitaine et toi auriez des mots... voire des gestes assez agressifs l'un envers l'autre.

— Le capitaine et moi nous entendons comme larrons en foire ! rétorqua l'homme à l'armure en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Steve, qui se raidit automatiquement.

— Vraiment ? D'après mes sources, votre mésentente est un secret de polichinelle. Je te connais Tony, tu es un électron libre incapable de travailler en équipe. Et sauf votre respect, capitaine, je pense qu'Iron Man n'est pas du genre à se laisser mener à la baguette et à suivre les ordres.

— Iron Man est un bon équipier... intervint le blond, mais Christine poursuivait déjà sur sa lancée.

— N'ai-je pas raison, Tony ? Ne me dis pas que tu suis tous les ordres à la lettre... ne me dis pas que vous tous, les Avengers, accomplissez un travail formidable en défendant le monde ! Parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

— Es-tu devenue aveugle, Christine ? Tu n'as donc pas allumé ta télé dernièrement, tu n'as remarqué que nous vous avons sauvés d'une invasion de robots extraterrestres terriblement hostiles envers l'espèce humaine ? » s'exclama Tony, cette fois hors de lui.

Steve comprit, avec un temps de retard, que Christine Everhart venait de triompher. La jeune femme leva son micro et se tourna vers le caméraman qui se tenait près d'elle.

« Nous voici devant l'hôtel Mandarin Oriental qui reçoit ce soir une foule de célébrités pour un gala de charité. À mes côtés se trouvent Tony Stark, que l'on ne présente plus, et Steve Rogers, plus connu sous le nom de Captain America. Messieurs, peut-on décemment qualifier votre dernier acte d'héroïsme de succès lorsqu'on sait que les dégâts causés par vos actions s'élèvent à près de trois cent millions de dollars ?

— Tu nous as piégés, souffla Tony, si bas cependant que seul Steve put saisir ses paroles.

— Quels sont vos sentiments concernant les destructions occasionnées lors de l'attaque ? poursuivit Christine, imperturbable. Captain America, qu'avez-vous à dire au sujet de l'arbre de Noël ? »

Steve sursauta, hésita à répondre.

« Dommage collatéral, répondit Tony. Cela arrive dans toutes les zones de combat, non ? En Afghanistan, par exemple...

— Nous sommes en Amérique, monsieur Stark. Pas en Afghanistan. Aussi pouvons-nous exiger de nos soi-disants protecteurs qu'ils ne causent pas plus de dégâts que les menaces contre lesquelles ils sont censés nous défendre.

— Personne n'est à l'abri d'une petite erreur.

— Vous avez privé plusieurs de nos concitoyens de leur travail, de leur maison !

— Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Nous avons sauvé New York !

— Vous avez détruit le sapin du Rockefeller Center. Vous avez touché au symbole de Noël !

— Nous le remplacerons.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Stark. Savez-vous combien d'enfants vous ont vu sur les écrans ce jour-là ? Combien d'entre eux ont pleuré en voyant ce grand et magnifique sapin jeté à bas par votre monstre incontrôlable ? »

Les lèvre de la journaliste se courbèrent en un sourire mielleux. Steve sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Vous avez fait pleurer des enfants, messieurs. »

oOoOo

Cette nuit-là, Steve ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les insomnies étaient loin d'être rares depuis qu'il avait été délivré de sa prison de glace et ramené à la vie. Et lorsqu'il parvenait à fermer les yeux, pour quelques heures, quelques minutes, les cauchemars recommençaient. La main de Bucky lui échappait, encore et encore. La voix de Peggy se brisait, puis disparaissait dans les crépitements du signal radio. La glace, enfin, la glace qui l'enveloppait comme une amante insensible et cruelle...

Il rejeta ses draps, se redressa et appuya son front contre ses poings serrés.

Les paroles d'Everhart avaient touché un point sensible chez lui. Peut-être aussi chez Stark, même si ce dernier avait refusé de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il avait réussi à dépasser la rage que lui avait inspiré leur rencontre avec la journaliste, refoulant la honte de s'être laissé piégé comme un débutant et se glissant à nouveau dans le rôle du milliardaire arrogant et insouciant pour le reste de la soirée. À leur retour cependant, Tony n'avait pas décroché un mot, et avait planté Steve sur le seuil du garage pour s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Steve savait que les accusations de Christine avaient touché juste pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elles contenaient une part non négligeable de vérité.

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et monta sans bruit les étages qui le séparaient de la partie commune, où tous les résidents de la Tour avaient coutume de se réunir. Il s'assit sur le grand canapé, puis finit par glisser sur le sol. Sa main effleura le dessus de la table basse. Le verre poli s'illumina doucement, et un écran apparut. La voix synthétique de JARVIS résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

« Puis-je vous apporter mon aide, capitaine ?

— Pourrais-tu me montrer les dernières informations publiées sur les Avengers ?

— Avec plaisir, capitaine. »

Steve eut un petit sourire. Il avait fini par acquérir le concept d'intelligence artificielle, et comprenait que JARVIS n'éprouvait pas à proprement parler du plaisir, ou tout autre sentiment bien humain. C'était simplement sa manière de s'exprimer, encodée dans les programmes élaborés par Tony. Une suite infinie de zéros et de uns, qui s'était petit à petit muée en quelque chose ressemblant subtilement à une personnalité.

Plusieurs fenêtres s'affichèrent. Steve les observa longuement, reconnut pour la plupart les pages d'accueil de journaux en ligne et de sites d'information réputés fiables. Il les parcourut d'un air morne, grimaça en reconnaissant soudain un résumé peu élogieux de leur entretien avec miss Everhart.

Les articles n'étaient pas tendres avec eux. Certes, ils étaient forcés de reconnaître que les Avengers les protégeaient de menaces bien réelles, mais ils enchaînaient aussitôt sur les destructions qui accompagnaient inexorablement leurs interventions, chiffrant les dégâts avec un luxe de détails bien souvent inutiles, multipliant les témoignages des victimes, n'hésitant pas à forcer le trait pour tirer des larmes à leurs lecteurs.

Partout, la même conclusion se répétait, pratiquement avec les mêmes mots : les habitants de New York en avaient assez des Avengers. On commençait à se méfier d'eux, à les qualifier de dangers et de menaces, d'étrangers et de monstres. Steve songea à Clint et Natasha, qui avaient si longtemps vécu dans la trahison et la méfiance, et qui croyaient avoir enfin trouvé le hâvre de reconnaissance auquel ils avaient toujours secrètement aspiré. Il pensa à Thor, si loin des siens, et pourtant si prompt à défendre une planète insignifiante, aux habitants si remplis d'ingratitude et d'égoïsme. À Bruce, à cet homme si doux et si poli qui déployait une force inhumaine pour tenter d'apprivoiser la bête qui sommeillait au fond de lui-même.

À Tony enfin. Steve pourrait toujours faire semblant de le détester, prétendre qu'il voyait toujours en lui l'odieux personnage qui l'avait insulté sur le Héliporteur, les premiers jours. Aujourd'hui, il devinait les blessures dissimulées sous l'or et l'écarlate de l'armure. Il comprenait l'âme blessée derrière le masque d'orgueil, au point d'en être tombé amoureux.

« Merci, JARVIS », souffla Steve tandis que les fenêtres s'éteignaient les unes après les autres.

L'image du sapin tombé bravement au combat lui revint en mémoire.

Il imagina l'expression désespérée des enfants devant le désastre. Son cœur se serra. Les Avengers représentaient l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, certes, mais aussi et surtout des valeurs que les gens de ce futur décadent avaient depuis trop longtemps oubliées. Et lui, Steve Rogers, venait de fouler sous ses pieds ces mêmes valeurs qu'il s'était toujours targué de défendre.

Il fallait à tout prix remédier à la situation. Redonner espoir et confiance à la population de New York. Lui donner l'envie de croire à nouveau que les miracles existaient. Faire à nouveau briller l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre de Noël ‒ d'accord, l'image était quelque peu tirée par les cheveux et Steve lui-même grinça des dents ‒ mais l'intention était là. Les Avengers devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver leur statut de héros sans peur et sans reproche.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit, se fraya un chemin au milieu de ses pensées mélancoliques et attisa le feu de sa détermination.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony comatait, moitié sur son lit, moitié sur la moquette (victime d'une nuit très agitée, c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il daignait émerger de son atelier pour remonter dans sa chambre et rattraper ses innombrables heures de sommeil en retard), il comatait donc profondément lorsque la voix de JARVIS battit le rappel des troupes au nom de leur fier et vertueux leader.

« Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers requiert la présence de tous les Avengers dans le salon.

— Nghnnngh... » répondit Tony.

Il ouvrit un œil, repéra vaguement les chiffres lumineux de l'horloge électronique sur sa table de chevet et constata qu'il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi. Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans les profondeurs moelleuses de son oreiller.

« Permettez-moi d'insister », reprit JARVIS, avec ce qui sembla être un ton plus impérieux que de coutume.

Tony, bien sûr, avait déjà replongé dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, monsieur. »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre lorsque l'intelligence artificielle actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Puis ce fut le vrombissement discret et maladroit de petites roues traversant les poils épais de la moquette. Dummy fit claquer dans l'air la pince qui ornait l'extrémité de son bras amovible. Ses capteurs se focalisèrent sur son créateur, toujours endormi dans une position précaire. Le bras s'abaissa lentement, les mâchoires de la pince s'entrouvrirent... et se refermèrent sur le bas de la jambe du pantalon de Tony. Le robot émit un roucoulement métallique, sans doute pour se féliciter de sa bonne prise. Puis il fit marche arrière, accélérant brusquement lorsque ses roulettes menacèrent de patiner, entraînant le milliardaire avec lui.

Ce dernier chuta lourdement sur le tapis en poussant un grognement de douleur.

Dummy, pendant ce temps, continuait de tirer, et Tony acheva de se réveiller tout à fait.

« Qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-il. Dummy ? Bon sang... qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hé, lâche-moi...! »

Le robot secoua son bras en signe de dénégation, faisant valser Tony d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de poursuivre sa route.

« Ouille ! Arrête ça ! Stupide tas de ferraille ! »

Se sentant entraîné malgré lui, Tony s'agrippa au rebord du lit, puis aux poils du tapis. En vain, car Dummy persistait à le traîner hors de la chambre jusque dans le couloir.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il. Tu as gagné, je me lève. »

Dummy lui donna l'impression de faire la sourde oreille.

« C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, insista Tony. Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas me traîner comme ça jusqu'au salon ! »

Ce fut très exactement ce que fit le robot. L'homme à l'armure apparut donc sous les regards à la fois amusés et résignés de ses colocataires dans une position pour le moins humiliante, traîné sur le dos et une jambe en l'air, prise entre les mâchoires bornées de sa propre création.

Il y eut soudain le minuscule éclair d'un flash. Tony leva les yeux pour confronter le coupable ; Natasha lui renvoya un sourire en coin doublé d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur. De son côté, Dummy, qui venait d'accomplir sa mission avec succès, lâcha enfin le pantalon... et roula se réfugier derrière l'imposante et réconfortante carrure du capitaine.

« Je vais te démonter pièce par pièce, désosser tes circuits imprimés et revendre le tout sur Ebay emballé dans des petits sachets ! gronda-t-il.

— Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses écrous, Tony, répliqua Steve d'une voix fatiguée.

— Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter, Cap' ?

— Non. Je pense que tu tiens trop à ton premier robot pour oser mettre tes menaces à exécution.

— Pfft ! » lâcha Tony en croisant les bras.

Il se sentit néanmoins terriblement vexé, car Steve avait raison sur un point : malgré toutes ses maladresses et son comportement erratique, Tony éprouvait une sorte d'affection exaspérée pour le petit robot. Il jugea préférable de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Eh bien, que nous vaut cette réunion de crise ? demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sofa, à côté de Pepper qui vérifiait les cours de la bourse sur sa tablette numérique.

— Nous devons regagner la confiance des habitants de New York, annonça Steve en avançant au milieu du salon.

— N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation la semaine dernière ? s'exclama Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que l'affaire était réglée et enterrée.

— Hélas non, ami Stark, dit Thor. Votre peuple crie son mécontentement et sa défiance envers les Avengers. L'heure est grave.

— L'heure est fichtrement grave, renchérit Clint. Grâce à votre prestation de la veille, à Cap' et toi, le public est maintenant persuadé que nous sommes de vilains croque-mitaines en guerre contre l'esprit de Noël.

— Oh par pitié, ne me ressortez pas encore cette histoire de sapin de Noël ! éclata Tony.

— Ce n'est pas seulement ça, répliqua Steve avant de s'empresser d'ajouter. Non Bruce, personne ne t'en veut à toi précisément. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

— Écoutez, dit le milliardaire d'un ton impatient. Je comprends que toute cette cabale médiatique vous perturbe. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau sous le soleil ! La célébrité a toujours été un concept à double tranchant. Et nous aurons beau nous montrer sous notre meilleur jour, il se trouvera toujours des esprits chagrins pour nous cracher leur haine et leur mépris à la figure. Avec le temps et l'habitude, vous apprendrez à gérer.

— L'autre type risque de ne pas être d'accord, marmonna Bruce.

— La dernière personne à avoir essayé de me cracher dessus n'a jamais été retrouvée, ajouta Natasha.

— Nous ne sommes pas des célébrités comme les autres. Même si je n'aime pas ce terme, dit Steve, il faut admettre que nous ne passons pas inaperçus, surtout en ce moment.

— Le captaine Rogers a raison, déclara Coulson. Votre réputation ne peut souffrir d'être ainsi diffamée. Vous êtes des héros, des symboles de courage, de compassion, de...

— Là je vous arrête tout de suite, Phil ! s'exclama Tony en riant. Ma réputation a déjà été molestée de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que les trois quarts des fautes que l'on m'a imputées sont vraies.

— Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, admit Natasha. Si l'on va par là, Clint et moi sommes loin d'être blancs comme neige.

— Il va falloir également me compter dans le lot, dit Bruce.

— Vous voyez ? dit Tony. Maintenant, je veux bien admettre que Thor et Capsicle n'ont absolument rien à se reprocher, alors si vous souhaitez continuer votre campagne de pub pour eux, je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria Steve. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, de Thor, ou de toi, mais de l'équipe dans son ensemble !

— Et alors...

— Alors, nous devons unir nos efforts pour regagner la confiance du public et des médias. Nous avons besoin de leur soutien. Dans le cas contraire...

— Dans le contraire, vous n'êtes plus que des justiciers incontrôlables et des phénomènes de foire, conclut Pepper en levant les yeux de ses diagrammes. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bruce.

— Tout va bien, Pepper, dit celui-ci. Vous avez raison.

— Je crois que miss Potts a parfaitement résumé la situation », dit Coulson.

Tony prit le temps de digérer les paroles de ses camarades, et décida qu'il pouvait faire l'effort de comprendre leur point de vue. Il n'était pas stupide ‒ après tout il faisait partie de la très sélect et influente Mensa, merci bien ‒ et voyait parfaitement où Steve, Coulson et les autres voulaient en venir. Pepper elle-même paraissait être d'accord avec eux, et l'opinion de cette dernière était très importante pour Tony. Même s'ils avaient leur lot de désaccords, même si... même si les choses étaient plutôt compliquées, entre eux, la confiance qu'il avait en son jugement n'avait jamais failli.

« Très bien, dit-il, capitulant enfin. Je suppose que vous avez concocté un plan d'attaque, et que vous mourez d'envie de nous le faire partager. »

Paupières mi-closes, il perçut néanmoins la très subtile coloration des pommettes du capitaine. Oho, voilà qui était mauvais signe, et Tony n'allait sans doute pas aimer sa proposition... À moins que ce ne fût le contraire, réfléchit-il rapidement. À moins que cette proposition n'embarrassât le très sérieux et très coincé capitaine, auquel cas Tony allait bien s'amuser.

L'arrivée du capitaine sous son toit était allée de pair avec toute une série de sentiments mitigés. Tony avait tout d'abord éprouvé un mélange hautement désagréable d'auto-déprécation, d'hostilité méprisante et d'amusement sarcastique envers Captain America. Il avait été le héros de son enfance, mais seulement dans le sens où son paternel si détesté n'avait cessé de l'abreuver des exploits de celui-ci, et Tony avait toujours eu le sentiment que c'était une façon déguisée de lui faire comprendre que lui-même ne serait jamais à la hauteur. 

Le milliardaire s'était alors découvert un nouveau hobby ‒ en plus de l'armure, de l'alcool et des femmes : faire chuter l'idole à la bannière étoilée de son piédestal. Jamais il n'avait raté une occasion de piquer le capitaine avec l'une de ses remarques acerbes, et force était de reconnaître qu'en termes de vacherie, Steve n'était pas en reste (sans doute le jeu n'aurait pas été si passionnant si celui-ci était resté de marbre face à ses attaques.)

Malheureusement, plus les semaines passaient, et plus Tony constatait que son acharnement mollissait. Sa verve perdait de son mordant et son ironie se teintait peu à peu d'une tendresse effrayante.

Avec horreur, Tony réalisait que son animosité envers Steve s'était muée en affection. Pour couronner le tout, et parce que le Destin était un sacré saligaud qui adorait les retournements de situation, ce n'était pas le genre d'affection virile et sans équivoque, qui impliquait de partager des bières en regardant le sport à la télévision et en se donnant de grandes claques dans le dos.

Non, c'était le genre d'affection qui faisait dériver votre regard vers la courbe harmonieuse du postérieur de votre leader en plein combat, qui rendait vos jambes flageolantes lorsqu'un regard bleu azur se fixait sur vous plus de trois secondes, et qui vous réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu d'un rêve sensuel et torride. Rêve d'autant plus problématique et perturbant que vous n'aviez eu aucun penchant homosexuel jusqu'à présent (sauf si l'on comptait cette fête durant laquelle vous auriez folâtré avec un acteur de série télé, mais vous étiez tellement bourré que vous n'en aviez gardé qu'un vague, très vague souvenir. Tellement vague que vous n'êtes plus sûr du tout qu'il se soit réellement passé quelque chose.)

En bref, c'était le genre d'affection qui pouvait vous apporter de gros, très gros ennuis si jamais le principal intéressé venait à s'en rendre compte.

Quand Steve dévoila enfin son plan, Tony sut qu'il avait touché juste. C'était forcément gênant pour un type aussi vieux jeu que le capitaine, mais aussi tellement tiré par les cheveux que Pepper, à côté de lui, déclara avec une assurance tranquille qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. De plus, la presse, la télévision et l'internet allaient adorer l'idée.

oOoOo

Il était près de minuit lorsque Tony pénétra dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, légèrement surpris.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu restais pour la nuit », dit-il en faisant mine de repartir.

Pepper sursauta.

« Non, ne pars pas ! appela-t-elle en ramassant les papiers qu'elle avait étalé autour d'elle sur le lit. Je veux dire, c'est ta chambre. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prendre celle réservée aux invités, mais l'habitude...

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il. Nous sommes deux adultes, nous pouvons faire l'effort de partager pour une nuit. Parce que tu vois, si jamais on me voit partir dans la chambre d'amis, ça risque de faire jaser.

— On pourrait comprendre que notre couple bat de l'aile ? fit Pepper avec un petit sourire triste.

— Alors qu'en réalité, il s'est carrément cassé la figure. »

Il avait voulu garder un ton léger, mais même à ses propres oreilles sa tentative d'humour résonnait avec un accent pitoyable. Il demeura un instant immobile sur le pas de la chambre, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Désinvolte, avec un soupçon de charme tentateur ? Non, Pepper le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau, et n'hésiterait pas à le remettre à sa place sans prendre la peine de brosser son égo dans le sens du poil. Il finit par fermer la porte derrière lui et se pencha sur les tiroirs de sa commode pour prendre un pyjama propre. Puis il resta à nouveau immobile, les vêtements pendant au bout de son bras.

« Tony, est-ce que tu serais gêné à l'idée de te changer devant moi ? fit Pepper d'une voix lente et indéniablement amusée.

— Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il en plissant les paupières. Moi, gêné de montrer ce corps sublime qui est le mien ? Ce serait plutôt à toi d'être mortifiée, étant donné que tu as choisi de ne plus en profiter.

— Oh, par pitié », fit-elle avec un sourire délicieusement exaspéré.

Il prit son temps pour se débarrasser de son débardeur usé et de son pantalon maculé de taches ‒ d'accord sa tenue n'était pas celle du plus glamour des stripteaseurs, mais il s'appliqua à faire en sorte que Pepper en ait pour son argent et sa frustration, multipliant les déhanchés, les flexions et les œillades coquines.

« Tu es ridicule, dit-elle pour saluer sa tentative de séduction.

— Allons, tu devrais plutôt me remercier pour le spectacle gratuit », répliqua-t-il tout en poussant timidement quelques feuillets afin de dégager un côté du lit.

Il attrapa sa tablette, posée sur la table de chevet, l'alluma et fit mine de consulter un dossier. Ils demeurèrent ainsi côte à côte, dans un silence studieux troublé seulement par le froissement du papier et le tap tap des doigts de Tony sur l'écran tactile. De temps à autre, celui-ci risquait un coup d'œil en direction de Pepper. Le visage de la jeune femme était dissimulé derrière le rideau de sa chevelure. Elle portait un simple t-shirt et une paire de shorts qui dévoilait ses longues jambes pâles, croisées en tailleur.

Un pincement au cœur lui rappela combien il l'aimait, et combien l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée lui manquait. Ils étaient restés bons amis, s'entendaient peut-être mieux que du temps où ils avaient été amants. Pourtant, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. L'immense culpabilité de Pepper s'était élevée entre eux comme une barrière infranchissable.

Ils avaient rompu peu de temps après l'invasion des Chitauri. Peut-être une semaine après que Tony avait envoyé une bombe nucléaire à travers un portail multi-dimensionnel. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Pepper remarque l'appel manqué sur son téléphone portable, et réalise que Tony avait tenté de la joindre au moment même où il pensait ne jamais la revoir.

Cette révélation avait brisé quelque chose en elle, et Tony savait qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Aujourd'hui, c'était d'autant plus dur qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rendu leur rupture officielle. Pepper redoutait les répercussions qui risquaient d'avoir lieu au sein même de Stark Industries ; beaucoup considéraient que sa position actuelle était plus le fruit de sa relation avec Tony que celui de ses propres compétences, et elle réfléchissait encore à la manière dont elle allait devoir gérer les réactions de ses partenaires et actionnaires. Tony, quant à lui... refusait tout simplement de confronter la réalité d'un échec qu'il s'imputait largement à lui-même.

Il repoussa la peine douce amère qui menaçait de le submerger et se tourna franchement vers elle.

« Tu penses que le plan de Cap' a une chance de réussir ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi pas ? Il est plutôt culotté mais également très logique, si on y réfléchit.

— Vraiment ?

— Eh bien, comme Steve l'a très justement souligné, vous pourriez faire d'une pierre deux coups. Retrouver les faveurs du public et raviver la flamme de l'esprit de Noël. Je trouve que c'est une idée charmante.

— Pepper, Pepper, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir réalisé que Steve a tout bonnement proposé de mettre les Avengers aux enchères ?

— C'est pour cela que j'ai aussi qualifié cette idée de culottée !

— Franchement, s'il s'agissait simplement de récolter de l'argent, j'aurais très pu le faire tout seul.

— Mais ce n'est pas seulement toi, Tony. C'est toute l'équipe, et tous les habitants de New York. Les plus modestes comme les plus fortunés. Et Steve a trouvé le moyen de réunir tout le monde autour d'un même idéal.

— L'esprit de Noël ? railla-t-il.

— Mais oui, insista Pepper. Tel que je le vois, ce plan est parfait. Les plus riches se donneront bonne conscience en investissant leur argent pour une bonne cause. Les autres verront que vous êtes prêts à donner de votre personne ‒ en tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Une partie des dons sera reversée aux diverses associations de la ville, le reste servira à financer le nouveau sapin du Rockefeller Center ainsi que les décorations. Et vous passerez pour les héros qui ont sauvé l'esprit de Noël. Arrête de rire, je suis sérieuse !

— Bon sang, Pep' ! J'ai l'impression que Captain America et ses bons sentiments sont en train de déteindre sur toi. Et ce n'est pas un compliment », ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Pepper leva les yeux de ses dossiers et le contempla sans piper mot.

« Quoi ?

— Oh rien. Tu es vraiment ridicule, mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi...

— C'est justement ça qui est drôle, dit-elle en riant.

— Tu pourrais peut-être éclairer ma lanterne.

— Je ne sais pas... Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant pour moi si tu commençais à faire attention.

— Attention à quoi ? fit-il, de plus en plus frustré.

— À la façon dont tu tires les couettes de Captain America », lâcha-t-elle avant de glousser.

Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion.

« Steve n'a pas de... oh. Oh merde ! »

Cette fois, Pepper se roula en boule, secouée d'un rire qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il la prit par les épaules et tenta de la relever.

« Pepper ! Cesse de rigoler. Arrête de te payer ma tête ! Comment diable as-tu su... et zut, écoute-moi, il n'y a rien à savoir !

— S'il te plaît, Tony ! N'insulte pas... mon intelligence, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

— Non non, écoute bien. Tu sous-entends n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Steve. Je ne suis même pas gay ! »

Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter sous un frisson glacé. Même lui ne croyait plus à ses propres mensonges.

Il était foutu.

oOoOo

Ce matin-là, Steve se rendit dans le bureau de l'agent Coulson pour discuter de l'organisation de son plan. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en apercevant la jeune Darcy Lewis déjà assise à un coin de la table.

« Bonjour, capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire ravi.

— Miss Lewis effectue un stage auprès du département des communications extérieures et relations publiques du SHIELD, expliqua Coulson. J'ai pensé que sa contribution pourrait être très bénéfique à notre affaire.

— Ça va être grandiose, dit-elle en tapotant son carnet du bout de son stylo. J'ai déjà noté des tas d'idées pour promouvoir le gala de charité sur le site que j'ai créé pour l'occasion. J'ai bien l'intention de mobiliser tous les internautes et de les rallier à votre cause !

— Je vois, sourit poliment Steve, qui peinait à suivre le flot de ses paroles. Cependant je croyais... n'étiez-vous pas l'assistante du docteur Foster ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Jane se porte bien, fit Darcy avant de grimacer. Depuis que le professeur Selvig et elle ont accepté de travailler pour le SHIELD, ils ont tellement d'assistants hyper compétents qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi.

— Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

— Oh, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me lancer dans une carrière de laborantine. Je le faisais juste pour rendre service à Jane... J'ai un diplôme en sciences politiques, vous savez ! Et monsieur Coulson ici présent a jugé que mes modestes talents pourraient être utiles au SHIELD. Ce qui est totalement cool, ajouta-t-elle d'un air jubilatoire. Regardez, j'ai même un badge à mon nom ! »

Steve hocha la tête avant de prendre place autour du bureau, visiblement amusé.

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? s'enquit-il.

— Les enchères auront lieu en fin de semaine prochaine. Ce qui nous laisse le temps d'avertir les différents médias et de mobiliser les citoyens de New York. Le maire est d'accord pour que la soirée se tienne sous le hall de l'hôtel de ville, geste qui nous garantit tacitement le soutien des autorités locales.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Nous avons obtenu la confirmation des œuvres de charités et associations auxquelles vous avez fait référence. Chacune sera représentée par l'un des Avengers, et les sommes qui seront misées sur vous leur seront en grande partie reversées.

— Quant au reliquat, il servira à payer un nouveau sapin de Noël ainsi que des cadeaux pour les enfants de la ville.

— Excellent travail, approuva le capitaine. Je constate que vous formez une équipe très efficace. »

Le compliment fit glousser la jeune fille de plaisir, et Coulson lui-même daigna arborer un petit sourire satisfait. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à régler le maximum de détails techniques et à répartir les tâches. À la fin de la réunion, ils avaient en leur possession un véritable plan de bataille.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? » demanda Steve en se levant.

L'agent secoua la tête.

« Continuez d'être l'homme et le héros que nous admirons tous, dit-il. Oh, si, peut-être une chose. Évitez de laisser monsieur Stark approcher du micro de miss Everhart. La façon dont cette journaliste a remis le couvert sur l'histoire du sapin a été très préjudiciable pour l'image des Avengers.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Tony, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bien évidemment. Le problème, c'est que ses paroles ne vont pas toujours dans le sens de... l'esprit de compassion et de partage que nous essayons de véhiculer.

— Je lui demanderai de faire des efforts », soupira le capitaine avant de se retirer.

L'agent titulaire et sa stagiaire suivirent son départ avec des yeux rêveurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à poster aujourd'hui car je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis près d'un mois (le boulot, la flemme etc.) et je n'ai donc plus de chapitre d'avance ! C'est le drame, car je dois avoir quelque chose comme 1000 mots du suivant et je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour continuer. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes et j'ai honte d'écrire ces lignes, mais mon désespoir (nourri par ma procrastination !) me pousse à quérir vos encouragements !

Il ne fut pas facile de surveiller Tony, tant le milliardaire semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à provoquer les médias ‒ et l'opinion publique par la même occasion. À provoquer Steve, surtout, et ce dernier devait puiser dans des trésors de patience pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'enfermer dans son atelier le temps que l'ire populaire s'apaise et que Noël soit derrière eux.

Tony avait affirmé haut et clair ce qu'il pensait du plan de Steve. Si l'idée des enchères lui plaisait (et sans doute pour toutes les mauvaise raisons auxquelles le capitaine pouvait penser, et d'autres encore qui ne lui avaient pas traversé l'esprit), l'histoire de l'arbre de Noël, de l'espoir et de la confiance à restaurer dans le cœur des New-Yorkais lui restait en travers de la gorge. Stark Industries avait peut-être cessé la production d'armes de destruction massive, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Tony Stark était prêt à monter sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes magiques pour répandre l'amour et le bonheur sur le monde et les gentils enfants.

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant, rétorqua Steve en se passant une main sur la figure. Je voudrais juste que tu n'envenimes pas la situation en racontant n'importe quoi aux journalistes.

— Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! s'exclama Tony tout en jetant des schémas holographiques dans sa corbeille virtuelle. Dois-je te rappeler que la première campagne de pub a entièrement reposé sur mes épaules ? Tu penses peut-être que je me suis donné en spectacle parce que j'ai un besoin maladif de me montrer et d'être admiré ?

— Je ne daignerai même pas gratifier cette question absurde d'une réponse. Écoute, nous devons tous faire des efforts, pour le bien de l'équipe. Mets-toi à la place du docteur Banner, imagine combien la situation est difficile pour lui...

— Bruce fait ses trucs de yoga et de sophrologie, et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater ça ne fonctionne pas trop mal. Peut-être que tu devrais t'y mettre, Cap'.

— Pourquoi faut-il...

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout ? » s'écria le blond.

Tony se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Fury t'a bien fait lire mon rapport avant de former les Avengers, non ? fit-il d'un ton vicieux. Comment y étais-je décrit, déjà ? Ah oui, ça me revient : comportement compulsif, tendances auto-destructrices, fort narcissisme... Et tu t'étonnes encore que je complique tout ? »

Ils étaient presque nez à nez à présent, debout au milieu de l'atelier de Tony. La lueur bleutée du réacteur perçait à travers le coton du débardeur que portait le milliardaire. Steve serra les mâchoires. Il pouvait coller son poing sur le visage qui se trouvait tout près du sien, c'était si simple, si facile d'imaginer ses phalanges s'écrasant sur l'angle de la mâchoire, balayant l'expression de pur défi et d'odieuse arrogance... Tout aussi facile que d'imaginer ses doigts se refermant sur la nuque de Tony, puis de pencher la tête, et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'il se taise enfin.

Il expira doucement et recula d'un pas. La situation était suffisamment dangereuse et explosive, et il jugea préférable de battre en retraite.

« Je ne m'étonne plus de rien, te concernant », lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il ne sentit pas le regard de l'autre homme s'attarder sur lui. Pas plus qu'il ne vit l'expression morose qui altéra ses traits.

oOoOo

Une fois encore, Tony trouva Pepper dans la chambre qu'ils avaient jadis partagée. Elle s'était allongée sur le lit, si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la force de défaire les couvertures pour se glisser dessous. Il attrapa la veste qu'elle avait posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis en recouvrit ses épaules avec précaution, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Tony remonta le couloir en se massant la nuque. Il avait passé le restant de la journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit terré dans son atelier. Cela lui avait semblé le meilleur moyen d'éviter Captain America et son cortège de reproches. De ne pas avoir à confronter les autres aussi. Thor avait évidemment approuvé sans réserve le plan de Steve, et Tony ne doutait pas que l'Asgardien serait ravi de participer aux célébrations de Noël, et pourquoi pas de chanter des cantiques à tue-tête avec un bonnet clignotant sur la tête. Clint se réjouissait d'être mis aux enchères ; d'ailleurs, Natasha et lui s'étaient lancés dans une compétition pour savoir qui des deux récolterait le plus de dons. Bruce avait fait part de ses appréhensions concernant une apparition en public ‒ après tout c'était le Hulk qui s'en était pris au sapin du Rockefeller Center. Avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler, Tony avait vu Pepper prendre le brave docteur à part pour le rassurer. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle lui avait dit précisément, mais depuis ils s'étaient mis à partager leur tapis de yoga.

Bon sang, cette histoire d'arbre et d'esprit de Noël lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ! Sans compter l'opinion que Steve s'était forgé sur sa personne, et qui était-il pour oser lui en vouloir, alors que lui-même se considérait la plupart du temps comme le dernier des salauds...

Cela le touchait, cependant. S'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il se serait avoué combien l'attitude de Steve le faisait souffrir. Il aurait aimé que les choses n'aient pas dégénéré dès le départ. Il aurait voulu être un peu moins lui-même, et ne pas avoir compliqué une situation qui l'était déjà bien assez. Le plus dur, c'était de reconnaître que Steve avait raison : il compliquait tout.

C'était de plus en plus difficile de continuer à donner le change, à prétendre qu'il se moquait du capitaine et de sa stupide rigueur morale, qu'il voulait bien l'accepter comme leader sur le champ de bataille, mais certainement pas comme ami sous son propre toit.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas de l'amitié de Steve. Non, ce qu'il désirait c'était...

Il poussa un grognement agacé, se tapa le front et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Et zut, pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées dérapent à ce point dès qu'il s'agissait du capitaine ? Il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour Steve, et s'il arrivait à son imagination de dériver vers certains fantasmes totalement ambigus, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait viré sa cutie. Absolument pas. 

« J'ai besoin d'un café », soupira-t-il en traînant sa carcasse en direction de la cuisine.

Un café, et peut-être même la cafetière tout entière, ne seraient pas de trop pour lui remettre les idées en place.

oOoOo

Accroupi devant le four, Steve était occupé à régler la hauteur de la plaque de cuisson et à choisir la température de préchauffage idéale. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de semelles usées raclant contre le carrelage de la cuisine, il sut tout de suite qui venait d'entrer.

L'autre ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il remplit la cafetière d'eau en marmonnant et versa plusieurs doses de café moulu dans le filtre. Puis il s'appuya contre le bord du plan de travail pendant que la machine se mettait en route.

Que faire ? Ramper jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine et s'éclipser en espérant que l'autre ne le verrait pas ? Ou bien se relever et prétendre que leur accrochage précédent ne l'avait pas du tout affecté ?

Steve n'était pas un lâche et jamais il n'avait fui devant une difficulté ou un problème, pas même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gringalet chétif et asthmatique. Cette nuit-là lui paraissait pourtant être une bonne occasion de commencer. Il n'avait pas envie d'engager une nouvelle querelle avec Tony. Il ne trouvait plus en lui la force de continuer à faire semblant de réprouver les paroles et les actes du milliardaire pour la seule et unique raison que c'était ce que l'on attendait de Captain America.

Tony fit un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsque Steve se redressa.

« Par les moustaches d'Einstein ! s'écria-t-il, une main sur son réacteur. Tu essayes de me griller les circuits pour me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

— Mais non !

— Je peux savoir alors ce que tu fabriquais sous la table ? Tu jouais à colin-maillard, peut-être ?

— Je n'étais pas sous la table, rectifia le blond. Je réglais le four. Et de toute façon, j'étais là avant toi. C'est toi qui n'as pas fait attention. »

Tony lui lança un regard méfiant.

« Tu aurais pu signaler ta présence. Dire quelque chose.

— Je ne savais pas quoi dire », avoua Steve avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Le regard du brun s'attarda sur lui, perplexe. Puis, sans répondre, il reporta son attention sur la cafetière.

« Le four, répéta Tony après un long silence. Ne me dis pas que tu as ressenti l'envie soudaine de cuisiner à... oh, déjà deux heures du matin ?

— Si tard ? lâcha échapper Steve en levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale. Je m'entraînais dans la salle de gym, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à avoir faim. »

Il se sentit brusquement ridicule, à suivre ses envies nocturnes comme le plus psychotique des insomniaques.

« Des problèmes pour t'endormir ? » s'enquit Tony.

À sa surprise, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sarcasme dans le ton de sa question.

« J'ai l'habitude, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. De plus, le sérum m'aide à récupérer le manque de sommeil. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu debout au beau milieu de la nuit, à te gaver de caféine ?

— Hum. Disons que Morphée n'a jamais été mon meilleur ami. Sans compter que mes éclairs de génie surviennent toujours entre une heure et cinq heures du matin.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup quitté ton atelier, ces derniers jours.

— Ah ? Il me semblait pourtant que quelqu'un trouvait que je me faisais trop présent devant les caméras de télévision.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher de nous tous, rétorqua Steve, agacé.

— Je ne me cachais pas !

— Tu n'es même pas venu dîner, ce soir.

— Je n'avais pas faim. Non mais sans blague, tu comptes vraiment cuisiner maintenant ? » demanda Tony.

Steve venait de sortir un paquet de farine d'un placard, et s'était mis en quête d'oeufs et de lait au fin fond du réfrigérateur.

« Je t'ai bien dit que j'avais faim, non ?

— Et tu vas faire quoi ? Un gros gâteau ? dit le milliardaire d'un ton moqueur.

— Je ne sais pas. Entre le temps de préparation et celui de cuisson, je risque de ne pas avoir la patience d'attendre. »

Tony huma doucement, pensif. À côté de lui, un petit bip sonore annonça que le café était prêt à être dégusté. Il s'en servit une tasse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Steve. Il avait l'air presque amusé.

« Des pancakes, dit-il, comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

— Quoi, des pancakes ?

— Si tu sais faire un gâteau, je peux assumer sans risque que tu sais également faire des pancakes.

— Et alors ? fit Steve non sans méfiance.

— Alors, j'ai envie de pancakes avec mon café. »

Le capitaine le gratifia d'un regard torve.

« Tu plaisantes ?

— Pas du tout. C'est toi qui as dit plus tôt que je n'avais pas pris de dîner. Cela m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais faim, moi aussi.

— Et donc, tu veux que je te fasse des pancakes.

— Pas spécifiquement pour moi, réfuta Tony en se cachant derrière sa tasse. Mais puisque tu as décidé de te mettre aux fourneaux, peut-être que tu pourrais aussi partager...

— Seulement si tu mets toi aussi la main à la pâte.

— À tes risques et périls, capitaine. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir jamais réussi à faire bouillir de l'eau ailleurs que dans une machine à café. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Même si Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la carte du sarcasme, il n'avait pas refusé pour autant de lui apporter son concours. On pouvait sans doute considérer cela comme une preuve de bonne volonté, peut-être même un début de réconciliation.

Tony fit l'effort suprême de prêter attention aux directives de Steve lorsqu'il s'agit de mélanger les ingrédients dans l'ordre puis de verser la pâte liquide dans la poêle. Le capitaine se chargea de surveiller la cuisson et de retourner les pancakes, qui finirent par s'empiler sur deux assiettes disposées de part et d'autre de la table. 

Ils s'installèrent en silence, se versèrent chacun une nouvelle tasse de café et commencèrent à profiter du fruit de leur labeur. Tony coupa un morceau de pancake avec sa fourchette puis l'enfourna sans plus de cérémonie. Il laissa échapper un grognement tout en mastiquant avec application.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda Steve.

— Au contraire, Cap'. Je suis même en train de me dire que les pancakes de deux heures du matin ont un goût particulièrement savoureux.

— C'est parce qu'ils sont faits maison, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

— Avec ma participation exceptionnelle. D'ailleurs, ça doit être mon génie que l'on sent en arrière-goût. »

Steve ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. L'autre finit par l'imiter.

« Tony, appela doucement le blond, une fois apaisé.

— Cap' ?

— Je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, dans ton atelier. »

Il n'osa pas lever la tête pour affronter le regard de Tony, entendit seulement le profond soupir qui s'échappa de sa poitrine.

« Je reconnais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça.

— Bien sûr que si. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait.

— N'en parlons plus. Je comprends parfaitement la déception que tu peux ressentir à mon égard. Après tout, c'est courant dans ma famille et...

— Quoi ? s'exclama Steve en se redressant brusquement. Tony, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'impression...

— Mais non ! Seigneur, tu as vraiment pensé que tu me décevais ? »

Tony le considéra d'un air prudent.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. On ne peut pas dire que l'histoire de ma vie mérite de figurer dans une hagiographie.

— Parce que la mienne oui, peut-être ?

— Sans aucun doute possible. Elle est même en bonne place, juste après celle de mère Teresa. »

Steve ne savait s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Je suis loin d'être un saint, tu sais, déclara-t-il en souriant.

— Alors c'est que tu n'as pas encore remarqué l'auréole qui flotte au-dessus de ta tête, Rogers.

— Tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

— Et pourtant j'ai vu tous les films adaptés de ta vie, plaisanta Tony. J'ai même lu deux ou trois biographies.

— Tu penses vraiment que les livres et les films ne racontent que la vérité à mon sujet ? Si on va par là, je devrais donc prendre pour parole d'évangile tout ce que la presse écrit sur toi.

— Touché, sourit Tony entre deux bouchées de pancakes. Et donc, Captain America dissimulerait de sombres secrets sous ses rayures blanches et rouges et son étoile argentée. Intéressant.

— Mes secrets ne sont pas si sombres. Tu risquerais d'être déçu.

— Oooh, tu me rends de plus en plus curieux. On dirait bien que nous avons affaire à d'inavouables secrets !

— Mais non, réfuta-t-il en se sentant rougir.

— De plus en plus fascinant, déclara Tony en se penchant par-dessus son assiette pour l'observer. Voyons si j'arrive à deviner de quoi il s'agit. »

Steve tenta de se concentrer sur ses pancakes. En vain, car il pouvait sentir l'attention de l'autre homme tout entière focalisée sur lui, et même si Tony ne s'en rendait pas compte, Steve, lui, était plus que conscient du flirt sous-jacent qui transparaissait dans chacune de leurs paroles. 

« Tu n'as pas aidé une vieille dame à traverser la rue... Non, tu as mangé le dernier cookie puis remis la boîte vide dans le placard... Je sais : tu as oublié de rabaisser le siège des toilettes ! se moqua le brun.

— Oui voilà, tu as trouvé », soupira Steve avec soulagement.

Heureusement que Tony trouvait toujours le moyen de tourner n'importe quelle situation en dérision. Même s'il avait réprouvé cette tendance par le passé, Steve ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit remerciement en son for intérieur : son secret était bien gardé.

Ou peut-être pas.

« Non, c'est autre chose, fit Tony en prenant un air absorbé. Tu as rougi tout à l'heure, ce qui signifie que ton secret... est d'ordre sentimental. »

Steve se prit le visage entre les mains. Iron Man exulta.

« Ha ha ! C'est donc ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire qui ne pouvait être que qualifié de diabolique. Oooh, c'est encore mieux que de trouver un cadeau de Noël au pied du sapin. Non, mauvaise comparaison, les sapins de Noël sont devenus un sujet tabou et définitivement prohibé sous ce toit.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, tenta le blond, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait plus, perdu dans ses conjectures.

— Non non, ne me le dis pas tout de suite ! Je tiens à le dénicher par moi-même. J'ai toujours aimé jouer à la chasse au trésor, et je parie que ton secret vaut son pesant de cacahouètes.

— Tu ne trouveras rien du tout.

— Homme de peu de foi ! Sache que tu as devant toi le génie qui a résolu le problème de la quadrature du cercle. Bon, ma solution a été refusée par l'Académie Nationale des Sciences sous prétexte qu'elle ne concordait pas avec les théorèmes de géométrie classique, mais peu importe. »

Incrédule, Steve le regarda prendre plusieurs serviettes en papier et sortir de son tiroir le stylo qui servait à noter la liste des courses. 

« Voyons, fit Tony en se mettant à griffonner ce qui ressemblait à des formules mathématiques (il avait si peu l'habitude d'écrire à la main que son écriture était devenue aussi lisible que l'ordonnance d'un médecin.) Si l'on considère que tu ne fréquentes pratiquement personne en dehors du SHIELD et des Avengers ‒ ce qui n'est pas forcément très sain, tu devrais songer à développer ton cercle d'amis en dehors de gens qui connaissent trente-six façons de tuer sans arme. Bref, considérant ta quasi absence de vie sociale, nous allons très vite faire le tour de tes possibles intérêts amoureux...

— Attends, qui a dit que j'étais amoureux ?

— C'est l'évidence même, Cap'. Tu ne tortillerais pas tant autour du pot si cela concernait le boulot ou autre sujet totalement ennuyeux et... hors de propos. Je rêve ou tu essaies de détourner la conversation ?

— Je devais au moins tenter le coup, dit Steve en se renfrognant.

— Bien essayé, mais raté. Alors, ton petit cœur fait boum pour Natasha ?

— Tu tiens vraiment à jouer à ce jeu-là à près de trois heures du matin ?

— Je pourrais également revenir dans mon atelier pour créer un nouveau modèle d'armure équipé d'un protocole expérimental d'intelligence artificielle. Mais pour le moment, je trouve beaucoup plus amusant de te cuisiner sur ton secret. Donc... Natasha ?

— Non, ce n'est pas Natasha.

— Pourtant, vous vous entendez bien... Bon, d'accord. Pourquoi pas l'agent Hill ? Grande, brune, taciturne, aimant donner des ordres aussi bien au travail qu'au l...

— Tony !

— Pas l'agent Hill, j'ai compris... Oh mon Dieu, c'est Pepper ! C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux de Pepper. Écoute Steve, puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'avouer qu'entre elle et moi... eh bien, c'est terminé. Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de te monter le bourrichon pour moi, si jamais c'était ce qui te retenait. Va, cours, vole lui faire la cour et la subjuguer de ton charme et de tes manières de gentleman ! Offre-lui des fleurs, amène-là voir des expositions, invite-la au restaurant ‒ et à ce propos, autant que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi : elle déteste la cuisine indienne et est allergique aux fraises... »

Tony semblait parti pour ne plus s'arrêter. Steve le laissa d'abord parler, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il apprit la fin de l'histoire entre Tony et Pepper ‒ ç'aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait éprouvé que du chagrin et de la sollicitude en entendant cette nouvelle. Il finit cependant par perdre patience. Se levant à demi de sa chaise, il se pencha par-dessus les assiettes désormais vides et posa un doigt sur la bouche du milliardaire pour le faire taire.

« Ce n'est pas miss Potts, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Pas Pepper... okay, souffla Tony, un peu hors d'haleine suite à sa longue diatribe. Il ne reste plus grand-monde, maintenant, alors qui...

— Devine », coupa Steve, exaspéré.

Il quitta la table, ramassa les couverts et les rangea dans le lave-vaisselle. Au moment de sortir de la cuisine, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tony.

« Je... suis navré que ça n'ait pas marché, entre elle et toi, hésita-t-il.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit l'autre avec un sourire las. Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me donner un indice ? Ça devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais d'abord supposé...

— Bonne nuit, Tony.

— Rien qu'un tout petit indice, un tout riquiqui ! » appela-t-il dans son dos.

oOoOo

Tony Stark n'avait jamais douté de son intelligence. Après tout, il était à l'origine d'extraordinaires avancées techniques et scientifiques dans le domaine de l'intelligence artificielle, de la bio-mécanique et des nanotechnologies. Sans lui, l'humanité en serait encore aux balbutiements de la robotique.

Cette fois pourtant, il devait reconnaître que l'énigme posée par Steve était autrement plus complexe à résoudre. L'autre ayant refusé de lui donner la moindre piste, il en avait été réduit à formuler des hypothèses, à utiliser des équations puis des algorithmes qui s'étaient tous invariablement heurtés à des échecs.

À court de ressources, il avait dû se résoudre à utiliser l'unique solution qui lui restait, la fameuse et très redoutée équation à deux inconnues... Équation dans laquelle _x_ représenterait l'orientation sexuelle du capitaine et _y_ la personne qui avait eu l'exceptionnelle chance de lui taper dans l'œil.

Prenant son courage à deux mains (tant la réponse l'excitait et l'effrayait à la fois), Tony se posa à côté de Steve et lui posa la terrible question.

« Dis-moi, Cap', appela-t-il en ayant pris soin d'isoler son canal de communication des autres Avengers. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es gay ?

— Iron Man, crois-tu vraiment que le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion soit bien choisi ? fit Captain America tout en repoussant ses adversaires à l'aide de son bouclier.

— J'ai peut-être manqué d'à-propos sur le coup-là, reconnut Tony entre deux ripostes. Je constate également que tu ne m'as pas répondu par la négative. »

Il réduisit en cendres quatre hommes-lézards qui s'apprêtaient à bondir sur le capitaine ‒ ou bien étaient-ce des lézards humanoïdes ? Le terme lui paraissait plus pertinent, vu qu'ils n'avaient d'humains que leur fonction de bipède. Le reste, écailles, profil aplati et allongé, longue queue qui continuait à s'agiter même une fois coupée, demeurait terriblement reptilien. Oh, et ne pas oublier ces jets d'acide particulièrement corrosif qu'ils aimaient à cracher lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'approcher d'un peu trop près. Clint en avait fait les frais : il avait dû abandonner à contrecœur son arc hors d'usage et accepter le fusil d'assaut que Coulson lui avait livré. En personne. Et du haut d'un hélicoptère. Voilà qui était une preuve flagrante de favoritisme de la part de leur SuperNanny, et Tony n'allait pas se priver d'envoyer une note à Fury et Hill pour leur faire remarquer à quel genre d'injustice se livrait leur irréprochable agent Coulson.

Ils étaient parvenus à refouler la horde de lézards jusqu'à l'extrémité sud de l'Upper East Side. Tony savait que le SHIELD en avait eu des sueurs froides lorsque le combat s'était déplacé tout le long de la Cinquième Avenue, rue dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques uns des plus célèbres musées du monde. Steve était parvenu à canaliser l'énergie conjuguée de Thor et du Hulk, et pour le plus grand soulagement de Fury (et du maire de New York qui lui avait passé un coup de fil terrorisé), les destructions n'avaient été que très minimes. Quelques lampadaires tordus, la vitrine d'un magasin d'antiquités éclatée ainsi que trois taxis empilés les uns sur les autres.

Les lézards étaient à présent encerclés par les Avengers. Au lieu de se rendre, ils persistaient cependant à les attaquer. Le Hulk commençait à s'impatienter, et un Hulk impatient n'était jamais une bonne chose pour le paysage urbain.

Ce fut Thor qui eut le dernier mot, ou plutôt le dernier coup de marteau. Mjölnir démontra une fois de plus que la foudre asgardienne était plus forte que les jets d'acide reptiliens.

Le SHIELD s'occupa de faire disparaître les dernières traces de la bataille, récupérant des restes de lézards pour future analyse et discutant avec les représentants municipaux du remboursement des destructions occasionnées.

Tony releva son masque et s'approcha du capitaine.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure, dit-il à voix basse.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais j'étais quelque peu occupé.

— Oui mais maintenant, tu peux me répondre. Non ? Pas que tu sois obligé, entendons-nous bien, je sais à quel point tu es chatouilleux concernant tout ce qui touche au S-E-X-E. Mais si c'est le cas, cela signifie que je dois revoir pas mal de paramètres, ajouter d'autres critères de recherche, reconfigurer les programmes de modélisation... »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Seigneur, Tony ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès d'être aussi obtus.

— Ce qui veut dire ? Que tu ne vas pas me répondre ? Tu sais, ce que tu es en train de faire pourrait s'apparenter à un genre de torture particulièrement vicieuce. »

Le blond prit un air dégoûté et s'éloigna.

« Hmm. Tu peux toujours courir, Cap', marmonna-t-il. Je finirai bien par connaître l'identité de son fameux béguin.

— Parce que tu n'as pas encore deviné ? »

La voix de Natasha, tout près de son oreille, le fit sursauter. L'ancienne espionne avait la manie très agaçante de surgir brusquement dans votre dos. Vous aviez beau admettre que son talent pour masquer sa présence pouvait se révéler utile en mission, cela ne vous empêchait pas de la maudire sur plusieurs générations lorsqu'elle le dirigeait contre vous et s'en servait pour vous surprendre au plus mauvais moment.

« Comment pourrais-je deviner ? lâcha-t-il. Oh non, ne me dis pas que toi, tu es courant ! »

Les lèvres de Natasha se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« C'est amusant de constater que l'un des plus brillants esprits de notre temps ‒ oui, je parle de toi, Stark ‒ est incapable de voir une chose aussi évidente.

— Oh, mais je suis sur le point de découvrir que notre prude leader marche en réalité à voile et à vapeur ! rétorqua-t-il. Voilà qui te rabat le caquet, hein !

— Pepper a raison, tu es ridicule, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

— Stark, ridicule ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un pléonasme ? railla Clint en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son équipière.

— Figure-toi qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé l'identité du grand amour de notre capitaine.

— Nooon ! rigola Hawkeye. Ma parole, tu as les yeux dans la poche.

— Ah, parce que Robin des Bois aussi est au courant ! »

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Steve le faisait passer pour le dindon de la farce avec son fichu secret qui n'en était pas un. Natasha et Clint se payaient ouvertement sa tête, Thor secouait la sienne d'un air absolument navré, et Bruce qui n'était plus vert, géant et en colère le regardait comme s'il était le dernier des idiots...

Oh.

Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une forêt de projecteurs venait de chasser les brumes compactes de son cerveau.

Effectivement, il était le dernier des idiots.

oOoOo

Pepper semblait avoir le chic pour être toujours pendue au téléphone chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Bien sûr, l'assistante personnelle de la jeune femme ‒ Tony la soupçonnait d'avoir reçu une formation spéciale auprès du SHIELD tant elle mettait de zèle à lui barrer le chemin ‒ son assistante, donc, lui avait fermement interdit l'accès au bureau de la présidente-directrice-générale de Stark Industries, mais il l'avait aisément écartée de sa route en la complimentant sur son tailleur ‒ horrible, à son goût ‒ et son professionnalisme ‒ un vrai chien de garde. Puis il était entré dans l'immense pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Il retint ses récriminations contre l'assistante au dernier moment. Sans le regarder, Pepper venait de lui intimer d'un geste de la main de se taire, de s'asseoir et d'attendre sagement qu'elle ait terminé sa conversation téléphonique. En la voyant, Tony comprit que les transactions avec leurs sous-traitants chinois ne se déroulaient pas aussi bien que prévu.

Lorsque la rousse raccrocha, son visage exprimait de telles envies meurtrières que Tony se demanda presque si les confidences sentimentales qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire venaient à point nommé.

« Ce n'est et ce ne sera jamais le bon moment avec toi, Tony, soupira Pepper, comme si elle avait deviné la raison de son hésitation.

— Un souci avec nos amis de l'Empire du Milieu ? s'enquit-il cependant.

— Tu te souviens que nous avions décidé de faire fabriquer certaines pièces du futur Starkphone par des usines de sous-traitance, histoire de faire baisser le prix du produit fini ?

— _Nous_ avions décidé ? Pep', si je me souviens bien, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire lorsque les contrats ont été signés.

— Tu l'aurais eu, ton mot à dire, si tu avais daigné venir à la réunion, rétorqua-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un de nos cadres en poste dans la région a découvert que les directeurs locaux ont non seulement volé plusieurs brevets concernant les composants, mais qu'en plus ils se sont permis d'en proposer la fabrication à plusieurs de nos concurrents.

— Stark Industries a des concurrents ? Première nouvelle, ironisa Tony.

— À force de récupérer la technologie de nos créations, oui, nous avons maintenant des concurrents, soupira-t-elle. Bon, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas me voir parce que tu t'inquiètes de la santé de ton entreprise ni même de la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony ?

— Pepper, je suis blessé ! Ta santé me tient grandement à cœur. S'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais jamais...

— Je n'en doute pas, coupa-t-elle. Pourrais-tu simplement en venir au fait ?

— Bon, si tu insistes...

— Oh oui, j'insiste !

— Steve est gay. »

Pepper haussa un sourcil.

« Et il en pince pour moi. »

Son second sourcil vint rejoindre le premier.

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonnée, lui reprocha-t-il.

— Mais si, je suis étonnée... Je veux dire, Natasha m'avait fait part de ses soupçons, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir que Steve avait un minimum de bon goût.

— Oh, très drôle, Pep'. Très spirituel ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il fut un temps où toi aussi tu avais succombé à mon charme légendaire ?

— Et Dieu merci, j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tony, tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas te réjouir de cette nouvelle. C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais, non ?

— Pas du tout !

— Le capitaine Rogers est un bon parti.

— Pep', je ne suis pas gay ! »

Ce qui était la stricte et exacte vérité (sauf si l'on comptait la fois où Rhodey et lui avaient fait une java de tous les diables dans les dortoirs du M.I.T. et s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, sans vêtements et sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.) Cela devenait fatigant de constater que tout le monde avait soudain oublié que Tony Stark avait la réputation d'un Casanova coureur de jupons et non de pantalons de jogging qui tombaient lâchement sur des hanches étroites, épousaient la courbe ferme de muscles fessiers tout aussi fermes...

Bref, il n'était pas gay.

Pepper haussa les épaules.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de feuilleter ses dossiers.

— Je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le capitaine.

— Bien. Un conseil, évite de lui sauter dessus après lui avoir seulement dit bonjour.

— Je te déteste ! s'exclama-t-il. 

— Je t'aime aussi, Tony », dit-elle en lui soufflant un baiser du bout des doigts.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur, ne se retournant qu'au dernier moment pour lui lancer :

« Je ne suis pas gay !

— Continue de le répéter et peut-être qu'un jour j'y croirai ! » lui répondit-elle.

Le rire de Pepper le suivit jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans s'en rendre compte, Steve avait fini par adopter une sorte de routine nocturne. Peu d'heures de sommeil, entrecoupées par des cauchemars qui ne cessaient de revenir à l'assaut de sa mémoire, toujours les mêmes : la main de Bucky, la voix de Peggy, le sang du docteur Erskine... Lorsque cela devenait trop dur de rester allongé sur son lit, trop difficile de repousser les pensées et les souvenirs, il se levait et descendait jusqu'au gymnase situé à l'étage au-dessus de l'atelier de Tony.

Ses poings frappaient le sac de sable en cadence, droite, gauche, regard focalisé sur un point précis de la toile renforcée de kevlar ‒ cette précaution ne suffisait pas cependant, et les fibres finissaient toujours par rompre sous la puissance de ses coups. Parfois, il lui arrivait de souhaiter que le sérum ne fût pas aussi performant. Pour que la fatigue s'empare enfin de lui, et que son corps épuisé cède à un sommeil sans rêve.

La toile émit un bruit proche du gémissement lorsqu'il asséna un crochet particulièrement violent. Le sac se balança d'avant en arrière, butant contre sa hanche.

Il sentit derrière lui la présence de Tony. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement ; il n'osa pas se retourner.

Incapable sans doute de supporter plus longtemps le silence, le milliardaire prit la parole.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de me concentrer sur mon travail après avoir appris... que tu...

— C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien dire, coupa Steve en reprenant son entraînement.

— Quoi, tu comptais garder le silence pour toujours ?

— Pourquoi pas.

— Mais parce que... et tu aurais fait semblant de ne rien ressentir devant moi ? Alors que nous vivons sous le même toit ?

— Je me suis très bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent.

— Oui, effectivement ! J'ignorais à quel point tu étais doué pour mentir aux autres et surtout à toi-même.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Tu n'as pas à te sentir concerné...

— Moi, pas concerné ? s'exclama Tony. Il me semble pourtant que je suis aux premières loges... Bon Dieu, Steve, arrête de taper sur ce fichu sac et regarde-moi ! »

Le capitaine se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Son cœur se serra lorsque l'autre recula d'un pas, surpris.

« Tu devrais essayer d'oublier, dit-il. Ce n'est pas très important.

— Non, attends...

— Je suis sérieux, Tony. Ce sont mes affaires, et tu n'as pas besoin de t'en préoccuper. Continuons à faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être même que cela finira par me passer », ajouta-t-il sans aucune conviction.

Tony se passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il voulait en chasser l'expression fatiguée.

« Je ne te comprends pas.

— Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre pour toi », dit-il d'un ton impatient.

L'autre l'ignora, tourna les talons et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. Et de quelque chose à manger. Amène-toi, Cap', lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Tu es plus doué que moi pour manier les poêles et les casseroles.

— Maintenant ? fit Steve, sidéré. Mais c'est le milieu de la nuit.

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé. Souviens-toi des pancakes. »

Il hésita, ne voyant pas où l'autre voulait en venir, ni ce qu'il essayait de faire. Tony avait toujours le chic pour détourner les conversations lorsque celles-ci n'allaient pas dans un sens qui lui convenait. Il finit cependant par le suivre. Un peu par lassitude, beaucoup par résignation, et plus que tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony, fatigué de l'attendre, s'amuse au petit chimiste dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, l'ingénieur était déjà en train d'ouvrir les placards les uns après les autres, puis de farfouiller à l'intérieur à la recherche de Dieu seul savait quoi.

« Bon sang JARVIS, où sont la farine ? les œufs ? le beurre ? le sucre ? gronda-t-il.

— Troisième placard au-dessus de l'étagère à épices, monsieur. Quant au beurre et aux œufs, ils se trouvent dans le réfrigérateur.

— Quel bazar, grommela Tony avant de mettre la main sur un paquet. Ah, voilà la farine... et zut, c'est de la polenta. JARVIS, pourquoi diable y a-t-il de la polenta dans ma cuisine ?

— Elle appartient au docteur Banner, dit Steve en lui ôtant le paquet des mains pour le ranger à sa place. Il en prépare parfois pour le dîner.

— Fichu végétarien... La polenta, c'est bien un truc de végétarien, non ?

— Je crois que tu confonds avec le tofu, rectifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peu importe, coupa l'autre en replongeant la tête dans un placard. Eurêka ! Nous avons même des pépites de chocolat. »

Les ingrédients furent alignés les uns à côté des autres sous le regard perplexe du capitaine.

« As-tu au moins une idée de ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda ce dernier.

— _Nous_ allons faire des cookies, annonça fièrement le milliardaire en insistant sur le pluriel du pronom.

— D'abord les pancakes, ensuite les cookies...

— Mais c'est toi qui as commencé, Cap' ! répéta une nouvelle fois Tony. C'est toi qui as instauré ce rituel, et à présent mon corps et mon esprit réclament leur dose de pâtisserie nocturne !

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

— L'appétit a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »

Steve soupira, puis se mit en devoir de porter secours à Iron Man qui, bafouant les principes les plus élémentaires de l'art culinaire, s'apprêtait à jeter tous les ingrédients dans un récipient sans prendre la peine de mesurer leur quantité. Tandis qu'il mélangeait la pâte, Tony, privé d'occupation, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il ralentissait en arrivant à la hauteur de Steve, se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour observer d'un coup d'œil curieux le théâtre des opérations, n'osait toutefois pas s'attarder et continuait son chemin dans un sens puis dans l'autre. De temps en temps, il s'éclaircissait la gorge, comme s'il allait prendre la parole, mais les mots semblaient refuser de sortir.

Steve sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Voudrais-tu bien arrêter ce manège et te tenir tranquille le temps que je termine ? Tu me déconcentres.

— Moi, je te déconcentre ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! s'écria Tony en agitant les bras. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, de mon côté ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? Passe-moi les pépites de chocolat, ordonna-t-il pendant qu'il disposait de petits tas de pâte sur la plaque du four.

— Tu ne sais pas ? » s'offusqua le milliardaire d'un ton agressif. Il obtempéra néanmoins et tendit le paquet de pépites à son leader. « Dans ce cas, laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne !

— Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, répliqua Steve en enfournant la plaque.

— Ah ça non, je ne vais pas me gêner ! »

Tony s'avança vers lui d'un pas rageur. Steve se releva après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, prêt à encaisser les paroles de blâme, de reproche et de dégoût qui n'allaient pas manquer de sortir de sa bouche...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci prenne possession de la sienne. Avide, presque désespérée. Pris par surprise, il ne songea pas à le repousser mais ferma les yeux, à peine conscient de ses mains se posant sur les épaules de l'ingénieur, et des doigts de ce dernier agrippant ses hanches.

« Je ne suis pas gay, souffla Tony en rompant brièvement leur étreinte.

— Je sais, murmura Steve, paupières toujours closes.

— Je ne suis pas sûr... de pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires », ajouta-t-il avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui, et le capitaine sut qu'il ne parlait pas de sexe, mais de quelque chose d'autre, d'intangible et de crucial tout à la fois.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ou peut-être très tôt le matin, Clint sortit de l'ascenseur en titubant, ivre de fatigue après une mission éreintante et un débriefing ennuyeux. Il avait fini par s'assoupir sur le canapé usé qui trônait au fond du bureau de l'agent Coulson, un stylo entre les doigts. Les feuilles qu'il était censé parapher avaient glissé de ses genoux pour se répandre à ses pieds. Il avait péniblement émergé lorsque Coulson avait posé une main sur son bras. D'un ton bienveillant, l'agent lui avait ordonné de rentrer à la tour.

Clint poussa un grognement désabusé. Il aurait voulu dire à son supérieur que cela ne le gênait pas de dormir sur son vieux canapé, qu'en réalité son sommeil y était plus paisible et plus réparateur que sur le lit luxueux qui l'attendait dans la tour de Stark (peut-être à cause de l'odeur de Coulson qui semblait s'accrocher à chaque fibre de la toile écossaise, si kitsch et mais aussi tellement réconfortante.) Il avait cependant acquiescé aux paroles de l'autre homme, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et de ses regrets. Si Natasha savait... Oh, Natasha était forcément au courant, et devait déjà le traiter d'imbécile dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

Une lumière émanait de la cuisine. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard – ou trop tôt – pour grappiller un petit quelque chose à manger. Nat' était sans doute déjà levée, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la perspective de l'enquiquiner.

Il stoppa sur le seuil de la pièce, et très vite sa surprise se mua en amusement. Il y avait tant à dire, tant de vacheries à lancer, tant de piques à envoyer qu'il faillit presque s'étrangler.

Stark, le visage enfariné, et Rogers, les avant-bras et le t-shirt poisseux de beurre et de chocolat, le fusillèrent d'un même regard furieux. Sur la table, alignés et empilés avec une précision rien moins que militaire, se trouvaient des centaines et des centaines de cookies.

« Du balai, Robin des Bois ! s'écria le milliardaire lorsque Clint tendit la main vers une pile de biscuits.

— Attends au moins qu'ils aient refroidi ! » l'avertit le capitaine tandis qu'il les fourrait dans sa bouche.

Il s'enfuit en riant, toute fatigue oubliée, et manqua s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Les cookies étaient délicieux, croustillants à l'extérieur, divinement fondants à l'intérieur.

oOoOo

Les bras croisés, Natasha contemplait le délire culinaire du capitaine et du milliardaire avec un haussement de sourcil incrédule. Les piles de cookies avaient diminué de moitié depuis que Clint s'était livré à une razzia aussi efficace que méthodique, tel un écureuil constituant ses réserves pour l'hiver à venir. Une fois que Thor aurait pris son petit-déjeuner, il n'en resterait plus une miette.

Bruce ôta le sachet de tisane de son mug avant d'en boire une gorgée. Ses paupières se fermèrent à demi et il laissa échapper un claquement de langue appréciateur.

« Camomille ? s'enquit Natasha d'un ton presque amusé.

— Pas seulement.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est un mélange maison », avoua Bruce en lui tendant la tasse.

Il y avait une insouciance, une décontraction si inhabituelles dans le sourire du docteur que la Veuve Noire sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif. Elle décroisa les bras et prit la tasse, qu'elle renifla avec précaution. Il s'échappait du breuvage un fumet pour le moins... incongru. Elle finit par y tremper les lèvres.

Un sourire flotta indéniablement sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit les effets du chanvre se propager le long de ses muscles tendus.

« Voilà une infusion très intéressante, dit-elle en lui rendant la _tisane_.

— Et très relaxante.

— J'imagine que tu ne la fais pas pousser sur ton balcon.

— Tu fais bien, car je n'ai jamais eu la main verte. Sans jeu de mot, plaisanta-t-il avant d'ajouter, la voix vibrant d'une douceur nostalgique : Betty me la fait parvenir. C'est elle qui a mis la recette au point. »

Natasha acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Bruce n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son histoire avec le docteur Elizabeth Ross avait été dûment consignée dans les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D., agrémentée de détails, d'anecdotes et d'analyses psychologiques que le scientifique aurait certainement préféré garder entre son ancienne compagne et lui. Mais voilà, lorsqu'on était sujet à des colères aussi titanesques que destructrices, il devenait difficile de conserver ses secrets par-devers soi. L'ex-espionne comprit soudain que Bruce venait de lui témoigner sa confiance, à sa manière subtile et détournée, en lui révélant l'ingrédient essentiel de sa tisane. Elle se promit de n'en rien révéler à quiconque, pas même à Clint.

« Je crois qu'une deuxième tasse ne sera pas de trop avec la soirée qui nous attend », soupira le docteur en se servant à nouveau.

Natasha, quant à elle, opta pour un café bien noir.

« Je suis sûre que Rogers comprendra si jamais tu décides de ne pas te montrer, ce soir.

— Oh non, je ne voulais pas dire... Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober, protesta-t-il. C'est une chose que nous devons faire tous ensemble, en équipe. J'espère simplement que l'autre type restera dans son coin et ne fera pas d'apparition surprise. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause.

— C'est vrai.

— Même si le concept est pour le moins... farfelu. Très honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle idée puisse germer dans l'esprit de Steve.

— Il faut croire que notre capitaine n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il veut bien nous le laisser entendre.

— Voilà qui pourrait simplifier les choses entre Iron Man et lui.

— Ou bien donner du fil à retordre à notre play-boy philanthrope ? rétorqua Natasha. C'est à croire que son deuxième prénom n'est plus Edward mais Déni Total.

— Ah, la politique de l'autruche... un grand classique. »

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux et complice, puis Natasha déposa sa tasse au fond de l'évier. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Bruce, celui-ci était en train de l'observer d'un air prudent par-dessus le bord de son mug.

« Le gala se passera bien, crut-elle bon de dire, pour le rassurer. Thor est plus que capable de maîtriser le Hulk si celui-ci décide de montrer le bout de son nez.

— Je sais. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule source de mon inquiétude. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils ; un encouragement à l'adresse du docteur, et un geste tout à fait délibéré, pour elle qui était si habituée à contrôler la moindre de ses émotions. Bruce posa son mug à présent vide et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous sommes censés participer à une vente aux enchères, commença-t-il d'une voix lente. Chacun de nous va représenter une association caritative ou une œuvre de charité. Les personnes présentes, les plus riches comme les plus modestes, vont donc miser sur... comment dire... leur _Avenger préféré_.

— Ce n'est pas un concours de popularité, fit-elle remarquer, et toutefois elle savait où le brave docteur voulait en venir.

— Peut-être pas en ces termes, mais toujours est-il que certains d'entre nous ont plus d'atouts que d'autres pour gagner les faveurs du public.

— Thor ? devina-t-elle.

— Il faudrait posséder un cœur de pierre pour le détester... à part son frère, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit véritablement le cas, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Tony, quant à lui, sait manipuler les foules sans doute depuis le berceau... Même sans cela, les gens semblent prêts à se jeter à ses pieds dès qu'il claque les doigts. Et je ne parle pas de Captain America.

— Ce qui laisse Clint, toi et moi sur la touche, conclut Natasha.

— Je ne veux pas dire que nous valons moins qu'eux.

— Non, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, compréhensive.

— Je crains seulement que nous ne récoltions pas autant de dons que Steve l'espère. Je... ne voudrais pas le décevoir, finit-il par avouer, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

— Je ne crois pas que Steve serait déçu, dit-elle, mais l'autre éclata d'un rire nerveux.

— Franchement, qui serait assez fou pour miser sur un monstre ?

— Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à parier son argent sur un sniper à la personnalité instable et une experte en vol et assassinat », répliqua-t-elle avec un soupir, ce qui, effectivement, ne laissait pas beaucoup de candidat potentiels.

Bruce haussa les épaules. Il s'excusa, prétextant une quelconque expérience qui ne pouvait l'attendre plus longtemps dans le laboratoire que Stark avait mis à sa disposition. Le scientifique quitta la cuisine sans oser croiser son regard.

Natasha sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jogging et chercha le numéro de Pepper Potts dans son répertoire. Tout en conversant à mi-voix avec la présidente de Stark Industries, elle appela l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans la cabine dès que les portes s'entrouvrirent. À l'heure qu'il était, le capitaine devait être rentré de sa course matinale et s'échauffait en attendant l'arrivée de sa partenaire d'entraînement. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Banner refusait obstinément de mettre les pieds dans la salle de gym, sous le fallacieux prétexte que sa présence pouvait se révéler dangereuse non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi et surtout pour les autres. Thor n'avait nul besoin de s'exercer, et d'ailleurs il préférait mettre son temps à profit pour découvrir les merveilles de la culture midgardienne sous la houlette pas toujours très éclairée de l'agent Lewis ‒ qui avait décrété d'emblée la supériorité artistique de _Top Gun_ sur _Citizen Kane_ , affirmation qui, selon Coulson, ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite (Clint, bien entendu, avait approuvé avec enthousiasme.)

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne restait plus grand-monde pour divertir Black Widow sur le ring. Tony s'était retrouvé au tapis en moins d'une minute et n'avait même pas daigné lui demander une revanche. Avec Clint, c'était tout le contraire. Ils prenaient leurs joutes tellement au sérieux que celles-ci dégénéraient invariablement en combats ultimes. Leur dernière rixe en date s'était prolongée pendant près de seize heures, impliquant de coûteuses destructions de mobilier ainsi que toutes sortes d'armes, dont certaines n'étaient même pas homologuées par le S.H.I.E.L.D. Depuis, Stark et Coulson leur avaient formellement interdit de se retrouver sur le même tapis de combat.

Elle coupa sa communication avec Pepper au moment où l'ascenseur atteignait l'étage désiré.

Steve se trouvait à l'autre bout du gymnase, enchaînant les étirements avec une application studieuse. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui dédia l'un de ces sourires radieux dont lui seul semblait avoir le secret. Natasha le salua d'un petit signe de tête avant de le rejoindre. Elle se dit brusquement qu'elle pourrait fort bien tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi intègre et adorable. Diable, peut-être même l'était-elle déjà... Puis elle se rappela que l'amour était l'apanage des petites filles rêveuses, ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis très, très longtemps. Si elle l'avait jamais été.

oOoOo

Aucun des projets sur lesquels Tony travaillait ne semblait vouloir aboutir. Ses équations tombaient à plat. Ses programmes étaient en berne. Ses modélisations tournaient en eau de boudin. Ses schémas ressemblaient aux œuvres artistiques d'une classe de maternelle. L'accent so british de JARVIS lui paraissait soudain très fade. Ciel, même le bras robotisé de Dummy lui tendait un verre dont le contenu était sans doute hautement toxique avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié. Il approcha son nez des écrans déployés devant lui et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de chercher comment intégrer des mini-répulseurs dans un sèche-cheveux.

« JARVIS, efface-moi toutes ces bêtises », soupira-t-il.

Il se mit à tourner sur son tabouret, une fois, deux fois, avant de stopper d'une manière abrupte, le cerveau embrumé et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il se souvint d'avoir crapahuté dans son atelier juste après l'arrivée impromptue d'Hawkeye, alors que Steve et lui sortaient leur dernière fournée de cookies. La dernière d'une longue série, et très certainement l'expression la plus calorique et la plus stupide de leur frustration romantico-sexuelle. Le côté romantique de l'histoire était le fait tout à fait exclusif de Steve. Tony aimait à penser que ses intentions étaient purement charnelles et pragmatiques... du moins était-ce la version qu'il s'obligeait à croire, parce que toute implication sentimentale de sa part était bien trop terrifiante. Tony Stark ne faisait pas dans la romance et les promesses d'amour éternel, Tony Stark se spécialisait dans les relations sans lendemain et sans attache, parfois glauques, souvent abusives, toujours destructrices. Tony Stark refusait de penser à la dernière fois où il avait remis son cœur palpitant entre les mains de quelqu'un, pas n'importe qui, c'était Pepper, et même elle, si forte, plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, n'avait pas été capable de le garder plus de quelques secondes.

Tony Stark était un ingénieur. Le meilleur. Et il apprenait de ses erreurs. Toujours.

Enfin, pas toujours, songea-t-il en pensant au sèche-cheveux.

« Si je puis me permettre, monsieur devrait peut-être faire une pause et se rafraîchir les idées, suggéra la voix de JARVIS. Ou bien prendre une collation. Selon les horaires conformes à la physiologie humaine ordinaire, il est l'heure du brunch. »

Tony grimaça en constatant que sa propre intelligence artificielle se moquait à présent ouvertement de lui.

« Je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne, et au même instant son estomac laissa échapper un gargouillement plaintif. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les cookies...

— L'agent Barton et monsieur Odinson se sont chargés de les faire disparaître. »

Le milliardaire poussa un grognement avant de faire craquer ses cervicales. Il se sentait un peu courbaturé, à force d'être resté penché sur son ouvrage une bonne partie de la matinée. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas monté jusqu'à la salle de gym ? Peut-être était-ce le moment d'aller y faire un tour, et de voir si l'un ou l'autre des amateurs de combat ultime n'avait pas causé d"irrémédiable dégât dans la structure de l'étage. De voir Steve aussi, seul à seul, et de mettre enfin les choses au clair entre le capitaine et lui.

Bon. Ce fut un mauvais calcul, car en fin de compte Steve était loin d'être seul.

Natasha et lui étaient en train de se battre sur le ring ‒ et pas comme des chiffonniers, bien sûr que non, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que leurs étreintes prennent un tour moins martial et beaucoup plus... sensuel, voire carrément excitant. Clint était perché sur l'un des piliers retenant les cordes et hurlait des encouragements, alternant ses vivas entre les deux combattants.

« Saute-lui dessus, Cap', maîtrise-la, ne la laisse pas s'échapper ! Prends-le entre les cuisses, Nat', qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-lui mordre la poussière ! »

La libido de Tony en prit un sacré coup. Son effroi augmenta en même temps que sa jalousie quand, le dernier round achevé, Steve se retrouva étalé sur le dos, chevauché par une Natasha triomphante. Il lui sembla que les deux Avengers demeuraient dans cette position équivoque une seconde de trop, puis Natasha se releva avec grâce, offrant une main au blond qui, bon perdant, accepta l'aide en éclatant de rire.

« C'est ta quatrième victoire successive, dit-il à la Veuve Noire.

— Tu te laisses aller, Cap', répliqua-t-elle avant de lancer un infime coup d'œil en direction de Tony. Tu devrais ralentir sur les cookies. »

Le capitaine perçut le regard de la jeune femme. Ses joues se colorèrent subitement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent... puis il détourna la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

Sans mot dire, Tony effectua une retraite stratégique en direction de la machine à café.


End file.
